powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Johnny Yong Bosch
Johnny Yong Bosch (born January 6, 1976) is an American actor, voice actor, martial artist, and musician. He is best known for his role as Adam Park in Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (1994 - 1995), Power Rangers Zeo (1996), and Power Rangers Turbo (1997). He also played the movie incarnation of the same role in Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Movie. He was born in Kansas City, Missouri and is now living in West Hills, California with his band Eyeshine. Filmography Film *Hit Somebody (2012) *Love Like Bullets (2012) *Rise and Fail (2012) *Hellbinders (2009) *Stray (2009) *Broken Path (2008) *Karas: The Prophecy (2006) *Devon's Ghost: Legend of the Bloody Boy (2005) *Petite Cossette (2004) *Wicked Game (2002) *Ah! My Goddess!: The Movie (2000) *Turbo: A Power Rangers Movie (1997) *Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Movie (1995) TV *Supah Ninjas (2011) as Master Shin *Power Rangers Operation Overdrive (2007) *Power Rangers Funniest Moments (Hosted as himself) (1998) *Power Rangers in Space (1998) *Power Rangers Turbo (1997) *Power Rangers Zeo (1996) *Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers (1994-1996) Animated TV Series *Three Delivery (2008) Anime *Sailor Moon (2014) - Artemis (Viz Media redub) *Doraemon (2014) - Nobi Nobita *Persona 4: The Animation (2012) - Protagonist/Yu Narukami and Tohru Adachi *Durarara!! (2010) - Izaya Orihara *The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya (2007) - Itsuki Koizumi *Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion (2006) - Lelouch Lamperouge/Lelouch vi Britannia/Zero * Eureka 7 (2005) - Renton Thurston *Kamichu! (2005) *Bleach (2004-Present) - Ichigo Kurosaki and Hollow Ichigo *Fafner (2004) *Fullmetal Alchemist (2004) - Lujon *Samurai Champloo (2004) *Heaven and Earth (2004) *Duel Masters (2004) *Paranoia Agent (2004) *Mermaid Forest (2003) *Please Twins! (2003) *Last Exile (2003) *Stellvia (2003) *Wolf's Rain (2003) *Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex (2002) *Heat Guy J (2002) *Naruto (2002) *Witch Hunter Robin (2002) *The Twelve Kingdoms (2002) *Mirage of Blaze (2002) *Hare+Guu (2001) *Gate Keepers (2001) *Cardcaptor Sakura: The Sealed Card (2000) *Trigun (1998) Vash the Stampede Video Games *Mortal Kombat X (2015) - Kung Jin *Power Rangers Super Megaforce (2014) - Super Megaforce Red, Red Mystic Ranger, Red Turbo Ranger, Zeo Ranger V Red, Black Mighty Morphin Power Ranger *Persona 4: Arena (2012) - Protagonist/Yu Narukami *Dissidia 012 Duodecim: Final Fantasy (2011) - Firion *Marvel Vs. Capcom: Fate of Two Worlds/Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 (2011) - Zero *Transformers: War for Cybertron (2010) *Kamen Rider: Dragon Knight (2009) *Dissidia: Final Fantasy (2009) Firion *Street Fighter IV/Super Street Fighter IV Arcade Edition (2008 - 12) - Yang *The Last Remnant (2008) Rush Sykes *Tales of Symphonia: Knight of Ratatosk/Dawn of a New World *Persona 4 (2008) - Protagonist/Yu Narukami and Tohru Adachi *Devil May Cry 4 (2008) - Nero *Warriors Orochi (2007) *Eternal Sonata (2007) *Resident Evil: The Umbrella Chronicles (2007) *.hack//G.U. Vol.3//Redemption (2007) *Project Sylpheed: Arc of Deception (2006) *.hack//G.U. Vol.2//Reminisce (2006) *Valkyrie Profile 2: Silmeria (2006) *.hack//G.U. Vol.1//Rebirth (2006) *Ace Combat Zero: The Belkan War (2006) *Baten Kaitos Origins (2006) *Suikoden V (2006) *Dirge of Cerberus: Final Fantasy VII (2006) *Tales of the Abyss (2005) *Grandia III (2005) *Wild Arms 4 (2005) *Ace Combat 5: The Unsung War (2004) *Star Ocean: Till the End of Time (2003) *Galerians: Ash (2002) *Xenosaga (2002) Director *Stray (2009) *Cheeracise Twilight Dance Fitness (2007) *Cheeracise: Cheer Like a Pro (2006) *Devon's Ghost: Legend of the Bloody Boy (2005) Writer *Stray (2009) Producer *Stray (2009) Editor *Devon's Ghost: Legend of the Bloody Boy (2005) Self *Adventures in Voice Acting (2007) Archive Footage * Power Rangers Dino Thunder ** Legacy of Power (2004) * The Lost Episode (1999) * Masked Rider ** Super Gold (1996 VHS Release only) * Lord Zedd's Monster Heads: The Greatest Villains of the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (1995) * The Good, the Bad, and the Stupid: The Misadventures of Bulk and Skull (1995) Eyeshine Eyeshine is four piece "Edge Rock" band from Los Angeles,CA that offically started in 2004. Its members are Johnny Yong Bosch (lead vocals, rhythm guitar), Taylor Garcia (drums), Polo Yazaki (lead guitar) and Ginny Eck (bassist). They have self released nine albums and one EP. In 2011 they entered a world-wide search for the best unsigned bands created by emmy award winning producer Don Was called "Gimme The Gig." They made it to the finals, but lost. The next year they entered "Gimme The Gig II," and won. They re-recorded and shot a music video for their song "Stratosphere." Discography ;Studio albums *R''ed Stripes White Lights'' (2008) *''My Paper Kingdom'' (2009) *''Tone of Echoes'' (2010) *''Afterglow'' (2011; acoustic album) *''Revolution Airwaves'' (2012) *''Like Yesterday (2012; acoustic album) *''Fall Seven Times, Stand Up Eight (2013) *''My Paper Kingdom (Remastered) (2013) *''Sidewalk Dreams and Chalk Dust ''(2015) '''Other albums' *''Sonosis (2011; instrumental album) *''Garage Sessions ''(2011; cover album) *''Xmas ''(2011; holiday album) *''Sansvox ''(2011; karaoke album) *''Sansvox II ''(2014; karaoke abum) '''Extended Plays ' *''How About That'' (2006) *''Dreaming On (2015) '''Singles' *''Stratosphere (2012) '''Music Videos' Notes *He was hired by Saban Entertainment because Walter Emanuel Jones quit the show out of a pay dispute. * He featured in Kimberly Freeman's song "3009". * He featured in a Christmas song with Vic Mignogna, "The First Noel". * He attended Power Morphicon in 2007 and 2012. * He has been married to Amy since 2003, and they have one child named Novi. * He has three siblings, Cindy, Michael, and Diana. * Studied Shaolin Kung Fu in Texas under Master James Clark. Master Clark showed him an advert in the newspaper about an audition for Power Rangers, where he subsequently got his start in film. * He is half-Korean on his mother's side and half Irish on his father's side. * Like Daniel Southworth and Patricia Ja Lee, he went on to do voice work for anime and video games--his most notable roles are Ichigo in Bleach, and Nero in Devil May Cry 4. * He has partnered with Carlucci Weyant to form Double Helix Entertainment. For his voicework, he is best known as voicing older teenage boys in animes and video games. * He was the only Power Ranger star from the Saban seasons to return for the 15th Anniversary Special, as well as the second Saban season star to reprise his role in a Disney-era season (after Jason David Frank reprised his role in Dino Thunder). * He was the youngest actor during the MMPR era at age 18. * Bosch did all his own ninja suit stunts in Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Movie because his stunt actor had broken his leg during training. He also came up with the idea of Adam being upset his Ninja powers were drawn from the Frog. *Bosch has stated that he was always interested by the idea of portraying his character Adam in a death scene. http://thatguywiththeglasses.com/videolinks/linkara/specials/26652-interview-with-johnny-yong-bosch Linkara Interview with JYB *He was the only actor to reprise his ranger role for the Power Rangers Super Megaforce video game. As well as Adam, he voiced Troy, Nick, and Tommy's Red Ranger forms (but oddly, not his Mighty Morphin forms). External Links * Johnny Yong Bosch at tv.com * Johnny Yong Bosch at imdb.com * Eyeshine.net * RevolutionAirwaves.com * Johnny Yong Bosch Twitter * Johnny Yong Bosch Faceb References Category:Actors Category:Mighty Morphin Category:Zeo Category:Turbo